


Like You Used To

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Exes, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: While in town for a conference, she takes the opportunity to visit her ex-boyfriend and catch up over a glass of wine. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Just two grown ups having a nice conversation. Surely any past tension is far behind them..
Relationships: F4M





	Like You Used To

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[Exes] [Reminiscing] [Catching up] a bit of [Bickering] [Denying sexual tension] [Gradual build-up] [Fingering] [Standing] [Missionary] [Couch breaking] [F-bombs]  
**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Both of them wants it, neither wants to admit it. They try to keep it casual but find it harder and harder not to get turned on as they keep recalling past escapades in ever more explicit detail.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The wine drinking that occurs throughout the script is there to provide a natural break in the conversation. No need for SFX, but pace the conversation accordingly. There is also a passing reference to their sex having been loud in the past. This is meant as a plot device. Preform the scene at whatever volume you're comfortable with.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Recommended SFX:**  
\- Something wood-like cracking

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Liquid pouring  
\- Drinking/sipping

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

_[starts mid conversation]_

_[laughter trailing off]_ Yeah.. yeah I guess that's true

Some people just never learn, do they?

...

Oh yeah, I can take another glass of wine

Seems a shame letting the rest of the bottle go to waste

Thank you, cheers

_[they both take a sip of wine]_

Thanks for letting me stay here tonight by the way

If you hadn't agreed to letting me sleep on your couch I would have had to cancel the conference

 _[sarcastically]_ I mean, gee, who could have guessed the hotels would be full on the same week there's a a bunch of people coming in to town

Bet that's never happened before

You'd think your company would think of that a few months in advance before they book you to speak but.. here we are

I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks for saving my ass

...

It's so great that we can do this, you know, be grown ups about it and not have to make it weird

Just two people having a nice, normal conversation

I couldn't say the same for all my exes

...

The presentation?

Oh, the one at the conference. It went fine I guess

Only a couple of people showed up. So it wasn't like, big or anything

Guess people had more interesting things to do than listening to a talk about "Customer experience in mobile marketing"

Honestly, I can't blame them

It's mostly a bunch of BS, but the boss wanted me to do it

And it beats another day at the office

Plus, I get to travel, which is nice

I don't think I've been here since you and I broke up

...

Yeah.. yeah I moved to _[insert whatever city]_ just a few months later

There was no reason for me to stick around

Most of my friends were living there already. And I was sick of my old job anyway

And then, you know, it's nice to reset the environment a little

Not walking around the same streets where everything reminds you of how it used to be

_[takes a sip of wine]_

So anyway, how about you? What have you been up to?

Are you seeing anyone?

I thought I saw you update your status on Facebook a while back

...

Oh, you guys broke up? That's a shame

How long were you to.. you know what, never mind

I shouldn't bring it up. It's none of my business

I don't wanna be that person, you know

Sticking her nose into everybody else's relationships

I mean, I know what that feels like. I'm recently single too, so..

...

Oh, no, it's fine. I was the one who broke it off

I feel a little bad about it, but I think he took it pretty well

He was a sweet guy and all. But it wasn't gonna work in the long run

Sex was terrible too, so no big loss there

Thank god cause that's the worst

When the sex is great but nothing else works

You kind of feel like.. there's always gonna be something there, you know

Afraid you're never gonna be quite satisfied with the next person

You know what I'm talking about?

 _[slightly suggestive]_ Oh, who am I kidding. Of course you know what I'm talking about, right?

 _[quickly changing subjects]_ Anyway.. your.. uhm, your kitchen looks amazing

That's a new counter, isn't it?

...

Thought so, I knew there was something in here that had changed

Otherwise the place looks familiar

It's a little weird coming here again after all these years

It's such a strange feeling, being here practically every day for a year and the next moment.. you're just gone

Can't believe it's been half a decade

Feels like yesterday

You've got the same plants.. the same paintings

 _[thoughts start to drift to naughty places]_ Same couch, even

It's amazing it's still in one piece

I thought it would have finally broken by now

After all the times we were, uhm.. slamming against it _[chuckle]_

...

Oh, you know what I'm talking about

I remember thinking it was gonna crack every time we did it

 _[reminiscing, humorously]_ Oh god, there was one time I genuinely thought I was gonna die

The couch was gonna break in half and I'd be impaled on a plank or something

Dead with my pants around my ankles

You remember, don't you?

Oh, cmon..

That summer I was visiting my parents' for two weeks

It must have felt like two years for you though

Judging by the way you looked at me when I came back

 _[Playfully seductive]_ Standing in the doorway wearing that little sundress

Smiling at you like that

The way that says "I've missed you honey"

But also.. "come fuck my brains out"

Oh, you're gonna act like you don't remember?

 _[snaps out of it]_ That's fine.. I get it, we should talk about something else

_[drinks a bit of wine]_

Are your neighbours doing alright?

I saw that lady was still next door to you

What was her name again? Miss Crabber?

She must be like a ninety by now..

Is she still complaining over the volume?

I remember she used to bang on the walls, yelling almost every time I was here

...

No? Are you kidding me?

Has she finally gone deaf or what?

...

What do you mean "Not a problem after I stopped coming over"?

You're kidding me right?

Like us having sex was the only thing she thought was too loud?

...

 _[playfully insulted]_ Oh, so now you're gonna blame *me*?

Like you had nothing to do with that

I was loud because of what *you* were doing to me, so don't play innocent

...

Oh, come on

You can't just fuck somebody like that and then expect them to stay quiet

And if I remember right, it's not like you were on mute either

 _[imitating]_ "Oh yeah, fuck baby, I love it when you moan for me"

 _[playfully]_ You're so full of shit

...

Oh sure, keep telling yourself that

 _[one last effort to change subjects]_ You know what.. forget about it. I'm glad miss Crabber finally getting her beauty sleep

_[yawn]_

Speaking of sleep

My train leaves at twelve tomorrow, so maybe it's time for me to retire

I'll just go get get myself ready

...

Oh.. no, I don't think I'll need an extra blanket

It's pretty hot this time of year

I sleep in T-shirt and panties, so I'll be fine

But thank you anyway

_[short pause]_

Is that enough? Are you done?

Sure you don't want to keep undressing me with your eyes a little longer?

_{{ As the pretenses are dropped, the tone starts to go back and forth between seductive and bickering }}_

...

Uh, yes you fucking were

You're such a bad liar!

You can't get that picture out of your head can you?

The way I used to sleep

A thong and a T-shirt

 _[seductively]_ The one that ended just below my waist

The one that fit just right around my chest, with my nipples poking through

You think I don't remember? How crazy that used to drive you

When you'd find me in the morning

In the kitchen

That T-shirt riding up over my ass as I reached for the cupboard

Is that why you agreed to let me stay here? So you could see me like that one last time?

...

Why *I* wanted to stay here?!

In your wet fucking dreams

...

Oh, I think I know what your wet dreams look like

 _[seductively]_ I bet they start out something like this.. every single one of them

With me.. leaning over your kitchen counter

Or maybe not quite like this

But what if I pull my pants down?

Huh.. does this bring back memories?

When I stand here like I used to.. sticking my ass out

Pretending I don't see you as sneaking up behind me

Before I feel you pressing against my.. _[she feels him grabbing her from behind]_

_{{ The foreplay starts, breathing gets heavier, a moan or two escapes. Feel free to improv a little where appropriate }}_

That's what I though

How many times have you dreamed about this?

How many times have you wanted to kiss my neck like that again?

Grabbing my tits

Undoing my buttons on my blouse, one by one

While I slowly start to squirm

Rubbing against your crotch

It's only a matter of seconds now

Before your hand starts to slide downwards

 _[amused]_ Oh, I fucking knew it

You haven't changed

Are you gonna play with the waistband a little?

Try to tease me

 _[scoffing]_ Like you have the patience for that

We both know you're not gonna waste any time

Going straight for my.. _[moan]_

How long have you been waiting for this? Huh?

For me to come over so that you could finger my clit again?

Feel me getting wet for you

What are you doing?! Oh, are you gonna stop?

Don't you dare

 _[a little needy, a little pissed off]_ Oh god fuck you.. what do you want? Do you want me to say it?

Do you want to hear me say it?

Alright

Fuck me.

Fuck me like you used to do

Pull my panties down to my fucking ankles and let me feel your cock

Slowly pushing into my wet throbbing pussy where it fucking belongs

Is that good enough for you? Huh?

_[react as he enters]_

_{{ He obliges, and they start fucking. Interweave lines with moans (or whatever sound you want).  
_ _Use written lines below or make up your own. So long as the scene ends the same way }}_

Oh yeah, fuck

That feels so good

Oh, oh my god

I've missed your fucking cock

I've missed you groaning in my ear.. telling me how much you want me

How good my pussy feels

I've missed your fingers playing with my clit

As you drive that cock into me

With your long, deep strokes

Going faster.. and faster.. as you hear me moan with every thrust

Oh, oh, oh yeah

Oh fuck

Tell me you want it

Tell me how fucking good it feels

Finally feeling my pussy tightening its grip around your cock

Finally getting to cum in it again

Oh god

Not yet though

I don't want you to cum, not here

I want you to lay me down on your couch

And I want you to fuck me on it, until it finally breaks

Oh yeah.. I know you want it too

Lead the way..

_[Scene changes, they make their way into the living room]  
_

This brings back memories doesn't it?

How do you wanna do it?

You want me to bend over the arm rest? And let you fuck me from behind?

Tear out the cushions and do it on the floor?

No _[giggle]_.. I know exactly how this is gonna go

I'm gonna lay down on my back

Head on the armrest

Mmh, yeah.. get on top of me

Hand me one of those cushions.. yeah, that's the one

 _[amused]_ it's almost like we've done this before

Let me rest my back on it, so you can get the perfect angle

Just like that.. cmon, put it inside of me

Give me you cock.. _[react as he enters]_

_{{ They pick up where they left of, in a slightly more passionate tone than before.  
Improv as much as you feel is needed, use lines below or do whatever comes natural }}_

Oh god right there

Oh that feels so fucking good

I don't know how you do this to me

Make me want you so fucking bad

I don't care, just take me, just fucking take me

Oh yeah, right there

Oh god.. keep going like that.. keep pounding my pussy

Oh yes.. don't stop..

You're gonna make me cum

I want you to cum with me

I want to feel your hot wet fucking cum dripping out of me again

_[improv to orgasm, with optional sound of sofa breaking]_

_{{ Out of breath and coming to their senses, they gaze at the awkward aftermath }}_

_[exhausted, slightly regretful]_ That was.. oh Christ... well, I'm glad we didn't delay the inevitable

Do you.. uhm, do you have a towel or something? It's kind of dripping. I don't want to stain anything

Thanks

Wait.. did we actually break the couch? Did it finally give up?

Oh god.. I think we did

Oh fuck.. I forgot I was supposed to sleep there tonight

Well, at least I didn't die

...

Oh, no, don't worry

It was my idea anyway, so..

Oh god.. I convinced you to break your couch, didn't I?.. Jesus Christ I'm an asshole

Least I can do is not complain about it

...

Oh.. no, you don't.. I don't need to sleep in your bed. It's fine

I mean.. I don't want you to get the wrong idea

Thinking that you and I would be.. you know

Cause that's *not* a good idea

...

 _[in agreement]_ Right?

Glad we're at least old enough to realize that

But.. you know, so long as we're on the same page..

I guess my back would thank me for sleeping in a proper bed

We got this far already so..

 _[ending on an upbeat note]_ I guess one time won't hurt. For old times sake, right?


End file.
